


what’s in a name?

by lezzylittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzylittle/pseuds/lezzylittle
Summary: a twin by any other name would be just as creative
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	what’s in a name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/gifts).



“hey bro?”

“yeah, bro?” both twins make eye contact with each other, before their lips pull up into identical grins.

“i like having a brother, y’know?” the one in red returns his attention to his drawing, where the two of them are battling a fierce dragon. the eight year old adds a splash of red onto said dragon’s throat, showing that they have almost succeeded in slaying the beast. “it’s fun having someone to bounce ideas off of.”

“what if ideas were like real things that we could throw at each other?” green clad twin laughs, then focuses on his own drawing. his brother is being electrocuted, which was something the other had expressed interest in trying. “hey creativity?”

“yeah, creativity?”

“do you think we should get names? so we stop getting mixed up with each other?” creativity shoots up, hands waving about excitedly. “‘cause i’ve been thinkin’ about it. and i think a name would be pretty cool.”

“creativity, bro, you’re a _genius_!” picture and crayons are shoved aside in favor of a piece of paper and pencil. “maybe we should be those bible twins thomas learned about in sunday school?”

“cain and abel? don’t one of them kill the other?” he doesn’t like that he’s made his brother’s face fall. “hey, hey, what if we were named after uh. the twins who made rome! roman? was that one of their names? thomas was learning about them in history maybe, or maybe that weird girl told us.”

“roman.. i like it! but what about you?” creativity-now-roman tapped his fingers against his chin in thought. “what’s the other twin’s name? rem.. remoose?”

“remus!” creativity-now-remus beamed, and the two gave each other high fives. “you’re roman, and i’m remus. and we’re gonna be best friends forever, right, bro?”

“yeah, bro. forever.”


End file.
